Starkits journey of magic
by Rose the wolf cat
Summary: Starkit and her sistar and brother r apprentices now and her brothar flitepaw gets a very mytery prohecy and has 2 save riverclan from doom and evil and tigerstar and hwakfrost.
1. Chapter 1

The alliagences:

RiverClan

Leader:

Briarstar- Dark brown she-cat with a white underbelly and tail, blue eyes.

Deputy:

Sunfeather- Golden tabby tom with green eyes.

Medicine cat:

Cloverfur- White she-cat with a ginger chest, amber eyes.

Apprentice, Molepaw

Warriors:

Sootstep- Light gray tom with black stripes, pale amber eyes.

Sandfoot- cream she-cat with black spots.

Stormnose- Dark gray she-cat

Beeflight- Pale ginger tom with smoky gray stripes.

Stoneclaw- Dark gray she-cat, yellow eyes.

Apprentice, Mousepaw

Gulltalon- White tom with black paws, green eyes.

Apprentice, Reedpaw

Toadpelt- Light brown tom with a cream belly, blue eyes.

Rosecloud- Creamy ginger she-cat, green eyes.

Apprentice, Hazelpaw

Basilfur- Dark brown she-cat, amber eyes.

Apprentice, Minnowpaw

Nightclaw- Strong black tom, amber eyes.

Gorsefrost- Golden tabbie tom, bleu eyes.

Applesong- Ginger tom.

Smallsong- Small black she cat.

Snowbreeze- White she-cat with blue eyes.

Littledawn- silver tabby.

Featherstorm- Small gray tom.

Apprentices:

Mousepaw- Solid Brown tom with green eyes.

Reedpaw- Black tom with dark brown stripes.

Hazelpaw- Golden brown she-cat with amber eyes.

Minnowpaw- Light gray she-cat with white paws, blue eyes.

Queens:

Heatherflight- Ginger she-cat. Mother of Nightclaw's kits, Stonekit, dark gray tom, And Robinkit, dark brown she-cat with a cream belly.

Rainbird- Blue-gray tabby she-cat. Mother of Sunfeather's kits, Birchkit, light gray tom with black stripes, Spottedkit, gray dappled she-cat, and Leafkit, dark brown tabby she-cat.

Brightwing- Fluffy white she-cat. Mother of Beeflight's kits, Flightkit, dark ginger tom, Mudkit, musky brown she-cat, and Starkit, pink she-cat with blue stripes and purple eyes.

ThunderClan

Leader:

Thistlestar- Dark gray and black tom, green eyes.

Deputy:

Oakfrost- Brown tabby she-cat, gray eyes.

ShadowClan

Leader:

Pinestar- Bold pale brown tabby she-cat, blue eyes.

Deputy:

Swiftwing- White tom with black stripes, amber eyes.

WindClan

Leader:

Tornstar- Gray tabby tom with no tail.

Deputy:

Daisyface- Dark cream she-cat with darker stripes.

It was a nice day, the sun was shining, the river was flowing, it was sooooooooooooooooooooooo perfect. A wonderful day in newleaf.

Starkit was playing with flightkit and mudkit while she waited for everyone to wake up. Why? Cuz today is her ceremony!

Starkit lifted her pretty head, while her siblings played around.

"All cats meet under the riverrock!" Called brairstar.

"Today starkit, mudkit, and flightkit get to be apprentices."

"Starkit, your mentor is sunfeather, flightkit, your mentor is cloverfur, mudkit, sootstep is your mentor."

The voices of the clan then spoke up.

"Starpaw! Mudpaw! Flightpaw!"

Starpaw was very happy. The deputy was her mentor! Wow!

Sunfeather came down.

"Starpaw, lets hunt!"

Sunfeather led her to the river, where tUght her how to fish.

"Yum" said starpaw. Her pink pelt was so prettie

Let go to the camp said sunfeather.

Mudpaw and flightpaw were sharing a plump vole. "Mudpaw flightpaw, share with me!" Said starpaw her eoaers twitching cutely. The three shared the vole.

Wow! She thought. She could not belive she was apprentice!


	2. Chapter 2 names and stiff

Chap 2

Mousepaw stood beside riverrock, grooming his messy furrr.

"Thanks starpaw and mudkit, that rabbit was yummio" swiped toughe around lip.

BrairStaR yowled a meeting, every body gathered round.

"MousepaW, i want you to be a warrior. You will uphold the code, defend our clan, and be a warrior."

"I do" said mousepaw.

"By the power of stairclan, you warrior name is mouselick."

Mouselick was happy. "Hi starpaw." He said.

Starpaw smiled at mousepaw, her beaitiful eyes shone in the moonlight.

"Starpaw!" Called her mentor. "You, mouselick, sootstep and stormnos are goin on a palore."

Starpaw, mouselick sootstep and stormynose went thru the lush ferns and stooped to fish from river.

She puulled out a bright fish and ate it, it was ok cuz clan already was fed, so b quiet bout that, k.

They went over by the thunderclan border by the gorge, and found dead bunny, vole, and mousess. "Who did this?." Said sootstep and mouselicker.

And something step out, fox!

fox lunged at stormnose, and bit her leg.

"Stormynose!" Called starpaw.

Starpaw jumped on the fox and clawed its bakc.

"No!" Too late. Fox had held the gray she-cat in its creul jaws, blod drop in side her belly. Her mate applesong would be sad. Stormynose fell to the ground dead.

Starpaws bravely lunged at the fox and tore its head to piecess.

"Wow,' said sootstepper.

The cats went back to camp.

"Brairstar!" She called. Tears flow down starpawss face, stormynose was a brave warrior, she was 15 moons old and served her clan for a long clock.

"Stormynose is dead." She cried. "she got slayed by a focks, poor stromeynose."

Applesong, stormynoses mate was heartbreaken. he would not leaf the camp, or eat. He sulked in the deth of his mat.

flitepaw standed round the moonpool he still had to go despite the tragic deth of stromynose. The other riverclan med appentice molepaw stood besid him.

Cloverfurs bones creaked as she stood around. The other medcine cats were there

Redleaf the windclan medisine cat and her appintice, cloudpaw.

Bluewater, the thunderclan medicine cat and his appintice, poppypaw.

Poppyshade, the shadowclan medcine cat, and her apentice rosenose.

Cloverfur stood round the pool and said something.

"I am old and weak. I am retiring next sunhigh. I would like to give molepaw his full name." The other cats nodded at loooked at molepaw.

Soon flightpaw would have molepaw as mentor. "I, cloverfur give molepaw his full name. Molepaw will be new med cat of riverclan. Molepaw, you will be known as molepelt,"

Molepelt nodded. Flightpaw called out molepelt.

Then, they drank water from thy moonpol and flightpaw had a dream.

Stormynose. She stood there.

"Stormynose? You died, how are you hear?" He callled.

"I am in stairclam." She said.

"I have a prophecey."

Flight listlened.

"A shining star will save riverclan, and thunder wind and shadow attack lead by birch's bark of pain."

"What" said flightpaw.

"The birch is someone who u know, thunder wind and shadow are also there.

Stormy nose disappers.


	3. Chapter 3 mudpaw gets hurt 11!

"Stonekit, robinkit are stonepaw and robinpaw!" Said briarstar.

"Stonepaw, smallsong is your mentor. Robinpaw, ur mentor is gorsefrost."

Starpaw sat with mudpaw nibbling at a raven. Mudpaw smiled at starpaw. They had been apprentices for two moons now!

Everybody fell silent when gulltalon and sootstep came thru the tunnel of reeds with hazelpaw. "Windclan is attacking!" Sootstep yells.

Briarstar tilted her head. "Where is mouselick and littledawn?" The leader asks.

"They are figetheing, u have to help!" Sootstep replieded?

Brairstar and sunfeather gather round. "Sootstep, take a partorl. You take snowbreeze, toadpelt, gulltalon, hazelpaw, starpaw, and mudpaw."

Starpaw felt so very exicted. Her first battl! Her and sunfeather had been battle training, even with claws sheathed she was pretuys good.

Sootstep started to dash out of tub camp, she faloowed closelfy.

Mouselick and littledawn were fighting a black windclan she-cat. Starpaw and mudpaw jumped on the she-cat and starpaw grabbed the she-cat's neck, pinning her down. Mudpaw continued to rake the back until the she-cat ran off.

"Thanks" said littledawn, who ran off to battle a yellow tom.

Starpaw went to battle a tabby tom, she raked his belly and he went runninolsln.

A dark warrer pinned her down. "Oof!" Shouted starpawe.

The dark warrior lifted his mouth, gazing with victory and blood in his amber eyes. he said "starpaw. this shall be ur last battle! say gaedbyie!" Starpaw shivered her pink fur, and heard a warrior call his name. "Shadepaw!" Was his name. He was big to be an apprentices.

Starpaw felt the wietght lift from her back, shadepaw tackled a grey-brown apprentuce, mudpaw!? Shadepaw bit on mudpaw hardly, sending blood sprayhing into starpaws purple eys. A trail of crimzon slid towards her, seeing shadepaw running off, and a small lump on fur laying on the ground. To solid to be a hairball, but somewhat big... Midpaws foot! Mudpaw lay on ground, winclan did this!

Her back was tattered with scars, and her foot was torn off!

"Mouselick! Hazelpaw!" Starpaw shouted. The brown shapes run tewersds her. "Mudpaw is dead.." She whisper. Mouselick pointed towards mudpaw, she was still breathing.

Hazelpaw carried mudpaw on her back.

They wen to camp, and rush to moleferns den in the reeds.

Cobweds rapped her foot in a whie messy.

Flightpaw sat bedside mudpaw.

What would happin now?


	4. Chapter 4 lostpaw is mudpaw, k

Mudpaw was renamed as lostpaw , and went bak to trining.

Flightpaw, lostpaw, and starpaws sat in tim for ceremoni.

"Hazelpaw, minnowpaw, you have trained for 7 hole moons, i should hve madde u warrior long a go."

Barair star sat with minnowpaw and hazelpaw.

"Minnowpaw, u shall be known as minnowshine, hazelpaw u shall be known as hazelbright."

Minnowshine and hazelbright went to sit with ther friend mouselick. Starpaw looked at hzalbright starring at mouselick with a romantic glitter sparkle in her i.

Starpaw knew she was in luv with the hansome cat. Starpaw also luvs mouselik, his perfect eyes, stronlg sholders, beaming smile, he was wonderfilled.

Brightwing began her kitting, flightpaw, her son was thwre with molefern. "It okay, push brightwing, push!" Molefern yelled at brightwin. A kit pushed through as a ripple went thru brightiwkngs bodie,

Flightpaw livked the littal kit as he places his toijougea on the kit.

One moar kit pushed throuh brightwinagg whit fur.

Molefern lickead itunril it brethed , chest rise fall waaaaaaaaah.

"You will be done brightwing, congratsulegian." Says molefern says molefern.

One was a dark gray tom, with dark brown eyes. The other was white with a ginger stripe down har bck.

"What will you name them?" Asks flightpaw.

"Smokekit for the tom, sunkit for the she-cat."

Flightpaw walked with lostpaw an starpaw, helping lostpaw to stand up.

"Strawpaw, i got a prophecy..." Flightpaw said.

Starpaws pale blue and pink ears permed up.

"A shining star will svae rivrclan and thunder wind and shadow attk loode by birch's bark of pain." He said.

Starpaw gasp. "Birchpaw!" She said. Birchkit spottedkit leafkit, now birchpaw spottedpaw and leafpaw.

"But who cud b thunder wind shadow?" Said lostpaw.

Starpaw made a suggestin "mayb thunerclan windclan and shaowclanl."

"Or maybe shadow is shadepaw" moewd lostpaw, remembering the greesem attck.

"And what bout thundeer and wind?" Flightpaw said.

Starpaw thought. There were some pprentices.

"Rumblepaw from thundercln, breezepaw from windclvn!" She aske.

They thought bout how birchpaw, brrezepaw, rumblepaw, ansd shadepaw take over.


	5. Chapter oh no

Brairstar led the hunting patrole, her jaw hung two voles and a mole.

"Well done, lostpaw, starpaw, minnowshine and smalldawn." She said.

Minnowshine held smole on nar face. "My first gathering as warrior tonight!" She cheers.

Lostpaw and starpaw cant wait to go.

Barirstar led the way.

She took, sunfeather, sootstep, sandflot, littledawn, nightclaw, minnowshine, hazelbright, starpaw, lostpaw, and birchpaw.

They arrive at the island, crossing the sliprry lodge.

"Greetings riverclan" said tornstar, windclan leader.

"Hello tornstar" said briarstar.

Pinestar was sitting on branch, but oakfrost sat insteae of thistlestar.

"Oakfrost, what did happen to thistlestar?" Said sunfeather.

Oakfrost locked at them. "Oakstar, thistlestar is dead."

Oakstar staired at them. "Thunderclan still fine.!"

Sunfether asks "who will be your deputy?"

Oakstar meowes "i will chose 1 here"

oakfrost locked at his warriors, hoping to get a strong pawerful loyel depity.

There was the brave whitefoot.

The luyal owlwing.

And the most senior warrior, ivypelt.

"The new deputy is owlwing."

Sauce oakfroststar."

Owlwing nodded his tabby head and join towerds oakstarfrost.

"Owl wing owl wing!" Shouted thinderclan.

Starpaw kno it was a grate time, but she looked round for shadoepaw.

He was hanging out wit rumblepaw, breezepaw and birchpawer.

"I pinestar annouce shadepaw has become shadefreeze and breezepaw has become breezeshine." Pinestar mewed har brown tabby fur glowing in moonlight.

Oakstar also nounced. "Rumblepaw is now rumblebite."

Starpw interested in dat. Shadefreeze breezeshine rumblebite and birchpaw may cause the fall of riverclams.


	6. Chapter 6 warrior names n stuff lel

"Flightpaw! We ran out of burdock root when i was treating it on littledawn. Go down to the forest to get me some, dont be late." Called molefern.

Flitepaw nodded, and set off. Robinpaw stopped him. She said "hey flightpaw! Can i go witha u?" She asked.

Flightpaw nodded his ginger head.

When they came bak he saw starpaw and her pink and blue tabby fur. Lostpaw and her muddy brown fur was also ther. Lostpaw limb on her three gud legs an say hello.

"Flightpaw! We get our final test tomorrow.!" Yelled starpaw, her magic rainbow eyes shined.

"Wow starpaw and lostpaw. Good job!" He replied meow.

Starpaw concentrated on the mouse, careful not to mess up

She pounced on it

"Alright" said sootstep. Starpaw focus on the tom and buttered. She charged at him, swiping a paw over face land on back wah woah good.

"Wow starpaw nice job." Cheered sootstep "try with me losmud

Lostpaw slid under sootstep and slashed with her paw, once she got up she jump on her mentor and pin him down.

"Very good lostpaw" sootstep mewe.

"get sume rest then a ceremony, k?"

"YA!" Shouts them.

"Ugh i mus b dreaming" moewd starypaw.

Stormynose and a dark blue-gray, alsmos navy blue cat with silver feet came.

They had stars in their fur and eyes an stuff.

"stormynose! but who is that?" Asked starpaw.

Stormynose nodded, and said "we came."

The blue-gray cat mewoed "i am mistystar, you may call me mistyfoot."

Starpaw nodded.

Mistyfoor circled her. "Starpaw you will defeat shadefreze, birchpaw, rumblebit and breezeshine. they teamed up with ivypool hollyleef ashfur and and cinderhert."

Starpaw was vere confused. "who r dey?" Ask her.

"dark forest cats, ivypool was a jelous, hollyleaf was evil, ashfur was just a jerk he shuld be called assfur haha! and cinderfeart stole lionblaze from jayfeether."

"starpaw i hereby give you a power, the power. you can fly."

mistyfoot and stormynose started 2 fade, ohno ivypool hollyleafy assfur and cinderfart!

Starpaw woke up.

Teim for da sermoni.

Lostmud woke her uop.

BrairSTAR WAS AROUND THE THING RRIVEROCK.

"Lostpaw you will make a good warrior. StarPaw, i should have made you a warrior so much longer eg of the best fiters in the hole clan."

They nod.

"Starpaw, you shall be starblaze for ur awesome skills in fighting i honor your beauty and courage."

"Lostpaw. a friend has requested a certain name 4 u!"

Lostpaw tilted her head. "OK i take there name."

"Lostpaw, i name you mudflight. clan honors your brightness and skill in hunting."

Starflower and mudflight stood there "thank you" and walkeed away to shar touge with flightpaw and sunkit and smokekit,.

"Hello smokekit sunkit flightpaw." Mudflight smiled.

"hey midflight flightpaw i ned to chalk to you." Mewoes starblaze she was so nervous, they walke in forest.

"hey guys mistyfoot and stormynose told me i cloud..." She paused tinking bout all she culd do. "I am in a pro hecy. I will save this clan."

"Wow, "

"And most importmant..."

Mudflight and flightpaw listened. "What?"

"nvm."


	7. Chapter 7

"Mouselick." Said sstarblaze seeing mouselicks brown body.

"Yes starblaze?" He twitched his ears and nervouse smil.

Starblaze waited forawhile. So nervous.

"Umm... I want to go hunting with u," she muttered.

"Sure."

Starblaze cuddled in mouselicks fur as he pounced on a fat mole. "Not much prey any longer, leaffall is coming in a mooon," he uttered.

"Hey clan has been fed wanna eat it"

Mouselick smiled and stepped closet. "Sure."

"Hey mouselick..." She wondered.

"Will you be... My... Mate?" She meowed romancely.

Mouselick formed blush on his cheeks. "Ok starblaze."

Starblaze knew this wuld be happy.

Starblaze culd do it. Today she flew. It besn a moon since mouselick an her becum mats.

But 2sday she did wat nu other cat culd do. Fly.

Only mudflight and hazelbright had seen it.

"Hey starblaze" a voic inperted her.

It was littledawn.

"What is it smalldawn?" Starblaze purred.

"Can you train with birchpaw robinpaw and spottedpaw?"

Starblaze flashed hr brighet gleaminf purple eyes andw aited until littledawn had left and flu to the training hollow.

Birchpaw rrobinpaw and spotpaw layed in the sand surround bi reds.

"Starblaze i want to battle littledawn not you." Growls birchpaw.

"Hey brichpaw" said spotpaw his siter. "Starblaze is one of the best fighters in riverclan i would like to battle her"

"Ok fite me." Starblza mews.

Birchpa tackles on starablaxe but misses starblaze is very goud at fighteirnf.

"No birchpaw you cant beat starblaze she is to good" sad robinpaw.

"Hey robinpaw fight birchpaw then woever wins befomes warrior"

Robenpaw charuges at birchpaw at slashs bleding at birchpaw. "wow good job robinpaw try again bircpaw."

Birchpaw ran ant robinpaw but robinpaw pined her down "well done u shall becom a warrior cat to day,"

"Hey mudflight flightpaw"

Flightpaw lifed his dark ginger head "starblaz i know its not qauter-moon butt you can cume with me to thu moonpul."

"Wow thanks' mewededed starblazemudflight.

They walk to the meanpool and see stars and stuf and tak a drik.

Starpaw found herselve in a strge plax

"Hello starblaze my name is..."

She looked to see a tom pale gray with dark spots and a deep blu eyes.

"my name is smokefur ok" he sturtted.

"welcome i came to twll u bout a propecy"

Starblaze lsitened to smokefur "ok"

Smokefur continu "um you have to drag me and my stairclan friwnds out of here"

Smoke fur had three otheres apear behin him.

One was a black she cat with pale mint grenn eyesz.

Another was a white shecat with silver tabby patches and darck blue eyes.

Next a pale gray shecat with paler gray and dark gray mottled flecks bright bleu eys.

Last a tortuseshell shecat with white patches and grass gren eye.

"These are my starclan friend" smoke fur explains showing strblaze his friends.

"Hollystem ivypond cindersoul and blossomdown" he said.

"Want to meet my friend hawkfrost, i mean hawkice" he sturtted

Starblase heard stories bout hawkfrost he went to dark forest and was evil.

"Smokefur!" She caled.

She remember what misteyfoot told her. The pale grey coat with slight darker spots on his back under his eyes and his eyes were the color of the lake at night.

"Ur ashfur!" She yelled "and you have holyleaf ivypool cinderheart and blossonfall"

Ashfur lifted his ears "yes i am, drag us out of here now starblaz"

Statblaze wus disguted "omg no!," and ran awie with ashfur on her tail

"Quick' yelled a vuic it was stormynose the pretty shecat

"Starbalze beat them"

Starblaze with easy beat ashfur til he was bleeding and crying fr hus mummy hahhahahahahaha. (AN: i hate ashfur he is assfur he went crying like stopid hahaha what a loser back to the story nkw k)

Starblaz wok up. Mudflight and flitepaw wer round her.

"Starblaze woke we dreamed bout tiggerstar and hawkfrass."

"Ohno said starblaze"

"We will stop them hope you get powrs two"


	8. Chapter 8 wow

Stormynostril spoke up to strblaze "hey starblaz i have something to say."

Starblaze stood her pink fur shining

"4 perfect cats will save us from ash covered holly and ivy and cinder will fall from the blossom with tigerstar and hawkfresh"

Starblaze blinks "wow im perfec"

Stormynose nodded "u will also find friends that r tru"

"Wow stormynose i will promise to defet tigerstar"

"Thx" mews stormynose

"Sweety wake up flightpaw and molefern need u" said mouselick, licking stairblazes pink ears

"Ok mousey just wait, im hungrey."

She tried to pick a mouse from freshkill but reedpaw grabs it "its ok starblaze this mouse isnt all that good, here have this"

Reedpuw lifts a fat juicie robin thats the biggest robin in moons! "Wow thanks reedpaw so kawaii" she replied chimping the robin.

"Hey i was thinking, culd u talk to brairstar to make me a warrior cuz ive been apintence since 8 moons but i mess up 2 moons ago soon i failed my final test."

Starblaz was su kind and perfect "yes reedpaw you wil make a grate warrior.''

"But first i godda see molefern and mi brother cuz they need me bye"

Starblaz walked into the reeds to see mole fern and flightpaw bye the rocks by the river sorting herbs. Molefern lifts hus earts "hey starfire i nee sec, k?"

Starblaze mews with the gentle in her voice "k"

"Starblaze sister!" Mwed flitepaw "im gon get my name soon!"

Starblaze smilee "wow"""""""

Molefern checked round her and gave her an odd herb.

"Starblaze!" He shocked,

Starblaz growed worryness "is something bad happen, am i goin to die?"

Molefern shakes his hed. "No u are having kits! Who iz the dad?"

Starblaze then had a feling! Myabe her kits would be in the prochey! "Mouselick is the father!" She acouned to molefern.

"Congrats starfire" he said.

She ran to mouselick "hey mouselick?!" She yells

Mouselick turned his poweful head "what stary?"

She held it in "sweetie tell me"

"IM HAVING KITS"


	9. Chapter 9

Reedpaw and robinwind were siting by riverock.

"Reedpaw step forward yu wil becocame a warrior today. Reedpaw step forward."

Said beriarstar her dark pelt shin.

"Reedpaw you shall be known as reedfur we honor ur lolaty and clamness."

Sunkit and smokekit were playing with brightwing while

Starblaze began her kittin.

"Hold on starblaze you are fine" said molefern and gave her poopy seeds and a funie tasting herb.

A small kit pish forward it was a small pale gray shecat red eyes

Another one caem it was a golden brown tom with blue ey

Last one came it was a cream tabby she purple and brown eyes.

"Wow"

"Ya mouselick i be see fin, k?"

They thote of names. "Lets call teh gray 1 stormkit" said starblaz, thinkin of th brav kind stormynose.

"An this brown won be calling like caramelkit wow" said starblaz.

Mouselicky locked at tun lust kit an say "this one will be moonkit""


	10. Chapter 10 meet sor

Hey stormypaw said spotpaw waving har ears. "A black shecat with green eys wants o come in camp and she comed in camp"

Stormpaw gasped "gasp"

"Wow is he nice" said stormpaw "kinda replied spotpaw"

"Starblaz!" Called briarstar. "Sun feater is retire, ya! Gota chpse be like deputy, k?"

"Ok" nodded starbalz her kawaii twinkle eyes glowing.

"Im gonna pick win right now. ALL CATS GATHER ROUND RIVER ROCK FOR A MEETING WE NEED A DEPUTY!,"

"starblaz should be the deputy!" said reedfur

"ya starblaze is very kawaii (an: ya ^_^ kawaii) she shuld be deputy!"

"starblaze is the best!" sai sartstep

"Ver well" said barior star "starblaz is the perfect beast cat here and possible best clan cat in history she is the new depity, k."

"STARBLAZW" said her GREAT clan.

stairblaze went on patroler seeing a small but very big black cat woth a white paw and purple sike collare.

"Hello" said the mytrious stranger.

"hey" sqid starblaxe

"my name is sourcge, " said scourge

'Wow' thiught scourge 'she is the mostt beatyful cat i have seen in my! Whole! lif!'

"Hey" mooed source. "wanna hang out,"

"sure!" Mewed starblaz.

this cat luked very strong and power.

she cul vet training from him!

"K, lets go underground" said him,

starpaw gasped she had nevr know that underground even was there. She follo sourcge intoma tunel "hey starblaz u can be my mate." He mwed.

Starblaz wus with mouselick, bun maybe have too was not not good!

"sure! scourgie kun!"

They lick al nigth and starblase gave birth dat nigth and gave kits. "We name them, i namr them kawii and star after u cuz u r kawii"

the kits were both brite blue and kawii had a purpl coller just like sourge.

"Scourgie chan i luv u'

"I hoped u meet stormheart moonpaw and carmelpaw my orher childs"

Scourge. Licked her shoulder and her eyes til seh wet (an: oooooh this is nice, kawii ^_^ ;D)

"wow scourge lets go battl thunderCALN I HAVE TO DISGUES THO."

starblaze has to disgues or else people know it s her.

sour lift his eyes confresh. "here."

he put a purple spike collar on her beauty neck. "thanks nobody will know its me, thanks scourgie chan u da best ^_^"

dey tack tunderclan and killed oakstr with one hit and hiser deputy. "Wiw scourge u are very kawii!"

"starblaze i luv u" and liled her,

"Heheheheheheheheheh luve u senpee. ^w^"

"Tack care of kawii and str ok"

"Ok ok kawii "


	11. Chapter 11 sunpaw!

Barirostar says wake up the starblaze. "Hey starblaz." "What is it"

"All cats r coming round quick to rivar rock."

"Smokekit is smokepaw molefern is ur mentor sunpaw starblaze wil be ur mentor."

'Wow my very own apprentice im a mentor"

"Hey sunpaw " mewed starblaze "lets go splore."

Stairblaz ttooke sunpaw to see all territory even went see monpool!1!

"Can i take a sip" asked sunpaw put paws on the icy watr.

"Sure" said starblaze her kindness beauty shine and her pink pelt lit up with her rainbow color eyes. (An: ya, i kno shes kawaiii !,))

Sunpaw tilt ed her head sown and pur it in the magic water.

"OMG BLUESTAR AND STORMYNOSE STARBLA TELLEDED ME BOUT U WOW WOW OMG OH MY STARCLAN!"

Bluestar and nostril nodded. "sunpaw u and starblaze and stormheart are the chosen ones and you hav to power of strengh. u r gret and so hop u find teh last two chosen wons."

Sunpaw wok up and sprang hih. "starpaw im the chosen one and so r u and stormyheart!"

Starblzr was shock. "Im shock"

"Sunpaw u r kewl" syas.

"We must finger out ur power, k? "

"K, sunpaw just ralax."

Sunpaw relaxed. Shaw had looke at starblaze at tleeport to her! "wow sunpaw that must be cuz we are kin brightwiing was also my mother."


	12. jayfether comes!

Plz review good and i hop u ejuy thx u plz luv it

Strablaze went to find scourge-chan and her childran star and kawaii.

"Scourge plz cume out i brought u freshkill its a wolf"

She drooped the wolf and sAw the tim come out.

"OMG SCOURGE CHAN I BROUT U A WOLF"

"Thanks starry ^_^"

Stairblaz lift her eyes. "Omg im sure we will be in satrclan together. Lv u"

"NUUUU," scream birar star when she get bak.

Oh o! HOLYLEF ASHFUR CINDERHEART BLOOMFALL AND IVYPOOL WERE TACKING MOUELICK!

Sudenly she stuped. 'i am mats withe sourcge! wat wil i do but mooselick?!'

Her children stormheart moonfot caramelnose were being tacked by hackerfrost. "Eeee stormheary!" Ju pming in the wai hawkfresh and battle hawkfresh til hawkfresh wa crying. "Sourge! Com here pzl!"

"Satrblaz i herd u call i ned to trean kawii and star."

Her two kits jumped in bouncing, "mother father we can help defet heolylef. Plese plzplzpzlpzpzl" yes said starblaze.

"Ok star kawii plz help us"

She feta with her mighty with the others stormheart and sunlove.

"We ned 2 mure to halp us fighter."

"But hoo else has poers?" Asked stormheart.

"the to others cuild be frim windclan or tyuhnderclans.!"

"Stairclan hepp me" screamed strablaze foghting holyleaf until claws of ashfur and snowytufts clwas came clawing on ehr.

ten stormynostrol mistyfoot mudfur mothwing bliestar pikepaw perchkit primrosepaw crookedstar sheellheart and reedwhisker chased tho evil cats away.

"thx' said starkit

"Wow starblazie said a voic"

A grey tabbuie tom cuems down to the riverclan camp, and then turns alive!1!1!1!

"mi nam is jayfether this is stick, i am aliv to help u. i was one of the thre now i can help you i am the fourth cate in ur prohpecy."

satrblaze wowed "wow,"

the furth cat was frem starclam!1!1!11!

Brairstar cameled ip to starkitpawblaze. "Wow, u shuld b leader i will be a warir as i stull yung, let you molefern jayfeather and flightpaw go to the moonpol son."

'wow leder rite now, thes is cold!'

(Ps: thx for reviewing!)


	13. Chapter 13 leder!

"flitepaw! ur back from the mannpool!" Starblase yelle she relly wantsd to gotten her nin libes. "my name is flightpelt now" said flightplt.

"kawaii! can sourcge com with us?"

"Sure" sayd flightpaw.

And they walked to moon pool with jayfeather molefern scourge

"Ok starblse just talk a sip an u get nin lifes"

Starpaw put her muzl to the cald water and sipp it down hard throat.

She suley went to sleep and woke ups ina grassy ploce,

she locked up and saw stars! they came down it is starclan and they are going to make her leader.!,11!1

Firs a silver shecot camea up to her. "hello syarblaze we have decided to give yu an extra lif. r u ready?."

"Yes im redy" raplied starbloze.

"Ok" said teh shecot.

And she circl roun starpaw "my name is silvorstream. i give ye a life for kindness. Stairblaze u are very kind and ur destiny is here to be leeder and defeet the dark forest."

Silverstum touched her hed but pain wes with her and it hurt very bad!

anothr cat was poping up "i am fethertail, i gave u a lif for doing the ritgjt thing starblaze you know what to do and when"

"OWWWW" screamed strblaze it hurt like fire bruning her and then falling into torns!M!

next a goleden tom came "Sunfether!" she yolled cuz he was her mentor and the old deputy and very brave cat! "i giv u a life for emntoring. u were a good mentor to sunpaw and you mus tech ur clan like apintices."

a new blue shecat came "i am bluestar, i give u the life of braveery, you are the bravest cat thet i seen i hope u can battle tigerstar"

a new tom tht was silvere with rippliy gray stripes and greeen eyes came. "My name is river i was first leder. i give u a life for beauty, you are beautiful an ihop yu can save us all"

He touchs noses with starblazer. Ouch! Er, it burned like pelt being riped off licke it hurt even more!

nest comes a new huge cat whiet with blak. "I am bon i was sourge s friend i give u a life four friendship, u are friends with almost everyone and hopefiloly everybodt.

Owwwww wo wow "ow it hirts like thunder and needle!"

A nother cat is poped up by starblaze she was derk gra with scars and scrtches and fluffy fur "my name is yellowfang i gva u a life for strenghth, you are strong an brove an knew how to btalle wel,"

it hurt so much liek starblaze think she wus being tacked biy dogs!

a gry tom cam with a derk stripe down his bk. "i am greystrupe and i am here to grant u the lif of engry, u shild be auble to run loke the wend and speedy u."

it fels loke she just drowned!,1!

she new this was her 9 life but they were going to give her a axtra.

a gingor tom with beright gren eys apered and med "my namr is fireystar i give u the live of lwisdem u shulde be wise with al ur fart."

Ah! dis life felto lieeke she was burning then nedle shive in her then everytung torn ahhhhhh.

thes wase her funnel lives and she buttered what cat woud come.

a dork gray shecoat with amber-purple eyes dame out.

"STORMYNOSE!,"

"Yes starblaze i give u the lifes of honor, cuase u will honor the the wearior code betefer than any1 else"

thus lif did not hurt it wes good yay! ^_^

stormnasal pased. "wait we cant have a starstar that is werd..."

starblaz though bout it it was werd.

"Starblaze, i say ur new name. Blazestar!"

"Blasestar! Blazestar!"

blazestar is blazestar! she thought and woke up.

juyfether was ther waitung.

"Starstar!" He chered.

"no my name is blazestar!" she proudli sed.

"oh, hi blazedstar!"

they wents hom to rivr clan where briarclaw waiteded.


End file.
